witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DQueenie13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Witch hunter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Xing Bairong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shmander (Talk) 22:28, April 11, 2010 Hey, thanks for helping with this Wiki. It's mainly been me and the mod, so I appreciate it. Hi! Nice idea of including your dA. xD But! You seem to have misspelled it, or something~ ~Ali 00:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ~ ---- I'm not sure how to use the box. :-( I can do the rest, but you will most likely need to do the rest. I have a question also. When Tasha and Ryuwhan face off for the first time, was that just a regular Witch castle, or the castle of one of the 4 Legendary WItches? I made an edit, and now I may have to change it again. Bleachshinigami 08:17, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- I say we make a distinction between Ryuhwan's Halloween and Tasha's. Put the owner in parentheses after. Like so :Halloween(Tasha) :Halloween(Ryuhwan) Also, give Ryuhwan's Halloween a separate page. Sound good? ---- You wouldn't happen to know how to rename a page would you? Also, should we create two pages under the names Fergus and Princess Mordred or something like that? Hi, I'm new here. Hello, I'm sorry if its a bit strange to address you directly, but you're the one who has made the most recent edits to this wiki, and I didn't know who else to talk to. I would love to contribute! I'm in deeply in love with this manga and I'd appreciate it if you could orient me. Do you guys need help with anything in particular? Where and when can I get started? Cheers, - Archmage Merlin 04:20, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Admin Having not been on in a long while I am sorry about the amount of time it has taken me to get back to you. You are now a admin please you not abuse you're powers or they will be removed Good Luck - Shmander On the subject of plagiarism on Mordred's page. I noticed you weren't following my user talk page, so I'll be posting this here in case you happen to miss it; I'm sure you get notifications for your own user talk. Interesting, then, how many of the sections and pictures are entirely identical. Looking at the history of the Mordred page on this wiki, I see they were added very recently -- around December 20th? Which is after the page that I linked had them added, if you take a look at the history here: http://paradisa.wikia.com/index.php?title=Halloween_%28Mordred%29&action=history Here is an excerpt from your page: "Two Seals Halloween retains the appearance of a pumpkin puppet, roughly about three feet tall. She carries two swords, Yin and Yang. One Seal In her unsealed form of the first level, Halloween takes on the appearance of a teenage girl. She has hot pink hair tied back in a high ponytail, complete with an antenna and her WH uniform. Her Yin blade becomes rectangular but no less sharp, and her Yang blade becomes an impenetrable shield (though this depends on her Mana supply). No Seals In this form, Halloween has all of her memories and power in tact and it is reported that she is stronger than even Varete, one who is on-par with the 4 Great Witches. This would Make King Mordred (in terms of current WH canon time), the Second-Strongest person in the world, tied with the Witch of the South. First place would go to either South (with a slight lead), or Edea Florence/the Witch of the North." And here is an excerpt from that page: "☇Two Seals Halloween retains the appearance of a pumpkin puppet, roughly about three feet tall. She carries two swords, Yin and Yang that regenerate if broken. ☇One Seal In her unsealed form of the first level, Halloween takes on the appearance of a teenage girl. She has hot pink hair tied back in a high ponytail, complete with an antenna and her WH uniform. Her Yin blade becomes rectangular but no less sharp, and her Yang blade becomes an impenetrable shield (though this depends on her Mana supply). ☇No Seals In this form, Halloween has all of her memories and power in tact and it is reported that she is stronger than even Varete, one who is on-par with the 4 Great Witches. This would Make King Mordred (in terms of current WH canon time), the Second-Strongest person in the world, tied with the Witch of the South. First place would go to either South (with a slight lead), or Edea Florence/the Witch of the North." Interesting, how the wording is EXACTLY the same, aside from the removal of "that regenerate if broken" from the first section. Shall I cite some more examples? Here's your page: "As the series started off Halloween was a much more simplistic character: an enchanted pumpkin doll/puppet that served as Tasha Godspell’s Supporter--a servant normally under the control of Witches. Something was different about her from day one as despite the fact that she was made by a Witch (one of the greatest ever, Edea Florence) she could be controlled and powered by Tasha thanks so his Dimensional Gallery. This link between Master and Supporter allowed them to sense one another no matter where they were and to come up with combat strategies without having to speak them aloud." Here's her page: "As the series started off Halloween was a much more simplistic character: an enchanted pumpkin doll/puppet that served as Tasha Godspell’s Supporter--a servant normally under the control of Witches. Something was different about her from day one as despite the fact that she was made by a Witch (one of the greatest ever, Edea Florence) she could be controlled and powered by Tasha thanks so his Dimensional Gallery. This link between Master and Supporter allowed them to sense one another no matter where they were and to come up with combat strategies without having to speak them aloud." Again, a clear copy and paste, no effort to reword anything. I would believe you, if not for the fact that the entire Personality and Appearance section as well as the placement, size, and choice of pictures on your page were not IDENTICAL to hers. Kayladusk 00:17, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Manga Page Edits Alright, I agree.....and on the topic of removing text from manga page....I actually dont know how to do that....My computer hates me, so if you could tell me how, or someone can do it behind me, I'd greatly appreciate it.﻿ Success OK!, I have succeeded...I have self taught myself editing. MidnightEchoChild! 15:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep...She's exactly like Tarras, except she's way more powerful. The hat she wears is just decoration. MidnightEchoChild! 21:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Labs Hi, I just wanted to tell you about the wiki Labs. When I was editing this wiki, I saw that you still have the old editing system. You should switch on the new one. Heres the link. *http://witchhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:WikiaLabs Hope this helps :) DSM144 17:09, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Thank you for your hard work! XD I recenly started to upload on this page. If you are interested I uploaded some spoiling pictures of the last chapters appeared in Korea, most of them related with one of your favourites : Xing. I hope you like it! I think she is Ran. Remember when the WH were destinated to Britain or Bairong? They were both the ones that stayed at east center (or was it Central?) becouse they were both new ones. This one is Ameton. She is the witch who formed a contrsact with Lee as his sippoter. She seems to be "a little bit" envious. Sadly this character didn't appear yet. She will appear around 14th volume. At the front page (I think). Thank you for uploading on the galleryes. I will upload some more pictures to their respectives too. XD Hey there! I have good news for you! You remenber this photo? I told you I didn't know who she was. Recently I readed the chapter where Ameton appears talking with Kalia, and you know what? I think she is the Meiling they are talking about. Of course this is just an speculation. She wears a hat so that means that surely she is a witch. And she hasn't still appeared so surely she is Meiling. The other option is Yaxi. Who was the one mentioned on the conbersation between Poene and Kalia. This witch is the one going to Bairong with Ameton. Otherwise she is the human form of the white dragon (i doubt it) or Xing, Yue and Lee's mother. Yeah, I know. I have too much imagination. What do you think will happen when Yue wins to Xing (if he does so). Is the most obvious posibility seeing the images. Now that I think of it I think I should have ordered them. XD Wiki Name Hi, I just wanted to tell you that as an admin, you can change the name of the wiki to Witch Hunter Wiki M+W talk 03:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Yea, of course and that's good. M+W talk 21:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I've got new images for you in my blog!!!! Finaly! I uploaded 4. I'll try more later on. Sorry for the late message in Mangafox! Xb By the way, seems like while everyone else try fighting Tasha Monica and Ran are gonna help him scape!!!!!! Taras and Visul didn't even appear. TT^TT Same with our lovely emperor. Alicemoon04 21:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure why you keep reverting the page of Words/the unnamed D-class memory esper: it's plain as daylight that he didn't say cougar himself was a concubine. That wouldn't make any sense. I mean, you know what a concubine is, right? I'll give the def. of the wikipedia: "A concubine is a woman in an ongoing, marriage-like relationship with a man whom she cannot be married to for a specific reason." Please consider the following: *Changing the colour of the page button to a deep red, I find blue too dull and boring. The red colour would match the Witch Hunter logo more (the korean one) *Adding a female category to Tania Doberg I'm sorry if I wasted your time with some of my mistakes. FriedFigs (talk) 03:20, November 6, 2012 (UTC) What's your opinion when it comes to the colour scheme of this wikia? For me, I prefer all the previous colour (sorry). All the colours seem so meaningless and although the original colours were dull, they were simple which I reckon looks better than what it looks like right now. I guess changing the colours later on when there's more content will be better. Also, could you delete http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Godspell_family. It doesn't seem to be much use. I'm really sorry about this inconvenience and hope to hear from you soon. FriedFigs (talk) 06:55, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Earlier when I mentioned the colours being meaningless, I meant they didn't follow the same theme, which made it look like it was a combination of random colours. Do you know how to collapse a Navbox. e.g. http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Witch_Hunter http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Witches Thank you for listening to any previous requests I had. If you are in need of assistance, feel free to ask me, although my computer doesn't have photoshop. FriedFigs (talk) 06:43, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you I managed to add a collapse to the Navbox, although it's different to hide/show. FriedFigs (talk) 10:30, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Could you help me delete the following: *http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mini_Xing.JPG (keep the 17KB image) *http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mini_Taras.JPG *http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Godspell *http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Poine2.jpg (if you look at the bottom of the picture, you can see the text) Sorry about the inconvenience. FriedFigs (talk) 03:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I created an article spoiler template which I used on a couple of pages. The only thing is, when I look at the bottom of another character's page in the "Read more" section when there's a link and a picture, the picture ends up being the picture on the article spoiler template. e.g. *http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Ran - it's link to monica *http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Edea_Florence - it's link to ran *http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Linda_Cuthbert - it's link to elmar and ran *http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Cougar_Kunein - it's link to words but it doesn't always happen: *http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Words_Blondy_von_Worth - it's link to cougar Also in the recent wiki activity, it says I added the template's photo to the pages I added the template to. The pages I added the template to is: *Monica *Ran *Cougar Kunein *Words Blondy von Worth *Elmar Hyacinth *Amos of the Black Star And the template page is: http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Article_Spoiler When I searched it up in the forum, it said it usually selects the first image on the page but doesn't select an image in a template or one used in many pages. I just wanted to notify you in case you were wondering what was wrong with the wiki. FriedFigs (talk) 06:49, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I just added a new favicon at http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Favicon.ico, please use it. Also for character articles, should I include quotes said by the character itself about somebody else? For the List of Chapters page, what do you think about excluding the plot on that page but creating chapter and volume pages that include the plot. Could you please deletehttp://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mini_Xing.JPG (keep the original 17KB image), http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mini_Taras.JPG (there's another file a made which is better and doesn't have the typo) and http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:WHFavicon.ico. Thank you. FriedFigs (talk) 10:01, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Customization I just made a favicon which now has a transparent background at the same site as before. I also added a wordmark with a transparent background. Please use these for the wiki and could you delete the images directed in the previous message. It would be very helpful. FriedFigs (talk) 09:29, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I previously uploaded 2 files, File:Mini Taras.JPG and File:Mini Tarras.JPG, Mini Ta'rr'as is the improved version, thats why I wanted you to delete Mini Ta'r'''as. People will oftern refer to the manga, and in the manga they use both Ta'rr'as and Ta'r'as, although the latter more. e.g. http://mangafox.me/manga/witch_hunter/v02/c008/44.html Also, for the wordmark, I forgot to include the words 'wiki'. I created a new version here. If you have exams then good luck with them. FriedFigs (talk) 06:50, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Alice I agree Alice is a supporter. Do you have anyway of finding out the names of chapter 60 and 81? Also is chapter 81 from volume 15? FriedFigs (talk) 12:28, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry for being inactive for so long. This is a list of things I think you should change or at least think about: *The dull grey secondary background should just be plain white *If possible, to add a clock at the very top bar (located above the search bar) of this wikia, http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Clock_on_Tea_Wiki:_How_can_it_be_put_in_on_others%3F *On the red tab like things next to the wordmark and above the search tab, the section shouldn't be "Popular pages" but instead be made up of many sections such as "Manhwa" with subsections such as "arcs", "volumes", "chapter cover" and a tab for the author himself, another section such as "Witch Hunter" with subsections being the class they're in, "Witches" with subsections such as "North", "South", "East", "West" (where they come from) and "Witch Hunters" and "Characters" for the main characters and those who didn't belong in the previous sections (people from Britain and Bairong and especially Mordred). I think it should go: '''On the Wiki | Manhwa | Character Witch Hunters Witches | Community '''and in the future when there's more pages, a universe tab about locations, fights, groups, important terms, abilities and a timeline Sorry about the inconvenience and hopefully these changes will make this a better wiki FriedFigs (talk) 08:52, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat What do you think about adopting/being the new bureaucrat of this wikia. FriedFigs (talk) 06:28, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Customization I have recently uploaded a new wordmark and favicon which, I believe suited the wiki more. Could you please use them. Thanks for your time. FriedFigs (talk) 04:30, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Information Thanks for the source. Do you also happen to know where to find the character profiles of Eclipse, Words and Cougar? FriedFigs (talk) 04:22, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Previously I asked you about the red tab like things next to the word mark and the sections, but I think there aren't enough sub-sections. My idea is to: *Add Chapter Covers and Author's page to the Manhwa section *Under Characters could you add Main Characters, Britain, Bairong Empire, Freelance (Ryuhwan and Fergus) and Galleries, preferably no overlaps Thanks for reading FriedFigs (talk) 12:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Could you please add/change the following things: *Navigation Menu: *#Change '''List of Volumes' to Chapters & Volumes *#Remove List of Chapters from the subsection Chapters *#For the On the Wiki section button, link it to the Witch Hunter Wiki page *#Link the Manhwa section button to the List of Chapters page *#Link the Characters section button to the Characters *#Link the Witch Hunters subsection button to Witch Hunters *#Link the Witches subsection button to Witches *#Use Primary Witches for the subsection witches instead of Witches, the new category prevents overlap (please don't delete the category). *#Add a Bairong Empire and Britain subsection using the categories http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Bairong_Empire and http://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Britain *#Change the tab Recent blog posts under the section Community to just Blogs *#Add a tab Animanga Hub linking to the http://animanga.wikia.com/wiki/Animanga_Wikiunder the section Community, (may as well use the empty space) *Delete the original pages of the first two volumes of chapters, I decided to change the name of the pages because there are various chapters which have names that will overlap with other pages .e.g. Tania Doberg and Chapter 46. Did it so it would be more consistent. *For some reason the category exhibition option button http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Category isn't appearing. Could you please make the button available again. I know this is a lot to do and I'm sorry for the inconvenience, so please take your time. FriedFigs (talk) 11:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to give you more work but I finished changing all the chapter page names so could you please delete the following pages (includes the pages I asked you to delete earlier): Self-Deceived Witch, Help, Witch Hunt, Shadow of the Abyss, The Red Thread, Swift Fist, The Second Witch, Supporter of Commoners, Station, Evidence, The Secret Garden, Seal, Power and Speed, Dimensional Gallery, Time Over, Contract of Destruction, The Eternal Rose, Songs of Moirae, The Time to End, Assassin's Tear, 2 Years, Truth, Collapse, The Truth, And It Begins, Mask, The White Dragon's Fang, Animosity and Resolution, Supporter Lee, Farewell Brothers, In Xing's Name, Things That Can't Be Discarded, Escape, Tasha VS Words, The Strongest A Class, Night in Britain, East Interferes, Responsibility and Strategy, For the Kingdom This has the least priority when compared to the navigation menu. And again I'm sorry for asking you to do something so time consuming. FriedFigs (talk) 11:21, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the link, I just applied to be an administrator. And again, I think you should apply to be a bureaucrat, that way the next person who wants to be an administrator won't need to go through the same process. FriedFigs (talk) 02:23, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for stating the source of Information. I've looked into it myself but i can't really seem to find much, i also don't speak french, but I'm well aware that sites like that are notorious for spreading hoaxes. If we're going to run by this though, doesn't the manwah make it expressly clear how abnormal Tasha's condition is? I've never seen a credible source on the Esper type, though i can agree that sort of thing would describe him. For now, i believe i'll leave it be and trust your judgement. 21:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Adminship The link you sent me redirected me to this page. I'm currently still on the New requests section, but I should get a response soon. You can apply for bureaucrat rights there. Wouldn't it be likely that the esper thing is old information and Cho Jung-man has changed the details. I thought males producing mana would be called Mages, Merlin is called the Archmage. Also, I don't think Tasha would be a good example of an esper because the only instance he used mana as a WH was his battle with Lancelot and Words (he used his powers against WH's order in this instance). He also didn't show proper control over his mana. Isn't it a shame that users aren't using the chat function on this wiki. It could be really helpful when organising projects. What do you think about affiliating this wiki with others? I won't be available for the next couple of days due to exams. Should be back before next week's weekend. FriedFigs (talk) 07:15, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Word's companion, Eunryu is the S-Class Natural WH, but if he is, he must be a genius on an incomprehensile scale considering Xing who is a genius is only an A-Class. Also, how does he summon his spears. By the way, 5 S-Class WH have been revealed, Edea Florence, Vihyungrang (West), Eunryu (South), witch that was killed by Eunryu (South) and Tania Doberg (North). Doesn't Cougar use electric gloves? his attacks always originate from his hands and the possibility of having another source of power aside from mana, chi and spiritual power is a bit odd. I was too excited about the fact that I became admin to stay off the wiki, but after today I will really be unavailable for a few days. FriedFigs (talk) 10:19, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Promoting the Wiki *Why don't we promote the wiki? Making it eligible to appear on wikia.com and having this wiki affiliated with others would be helpful. What's your opinion? *Why not use category exhibition? Personally I think it makes categories look less boring. You can also change the view after it's activated. I recently activated the Forum because it seemed more fitting to discuss topics there instead of talk pages or blogs. As I am new to the administrator role, I will be asking many questions in the future so please be patient with me. FriedFigs (talk) 07:07, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :I tried using this image as a background but the scale of the image changes. I used the recommended measurements, 1700x800 pixels. :Also if we're affiliated directly with another wiki, the large icon in the affiliated section will attract more attention compared to a couple of letters and it's not limited to just manhwa wikis. :This wiki really needs to establish the name of the arcs and which chapters it includes. I also moved the clock to the wikia bar. FriedFigs (talk) 03:38, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I filled in the cut-out section for the background and it's still not working. ::Can I please try to affiliate this wiki with another one. ::FriedFigs (talk) 02:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Other ideas I have are: :::*Making the MP character portal 3x6 and use chibi characters for them. :::*Create templates for every section of the MP. :::*Do many feature polls, not sure if this wiki is popular enough to do this effectively. :::*Affiliating with the scanlator Manga Cow? :::Thoughts on this? FriedFigs (talk) 03:32, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Background I recently uploaded a possible background , but I'm not sure if it's better than the current one so I'm leaving the choice of background to you. Should I make a Story Arc page, I think it will be useful but there won't be much content on the page. FriedFigs (talk) 08:42, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :The background is a bit fuzzy but it should be alright and I can't fill in the black space unless I make the whole background less clear, there's a 150kb limit in size. For the MP portal, because there isn't enough chibi or colored images for the characters there, do you think it would look better to have all featured images black and white? FriedFigs (talk) 12:41, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, North, South, Ryuhwan and Edea Florence don't have a colored image, but they're fairly popular and important characters and it would probably take ages before Cho releases the wanted images, unless he releases them on his blog, unfortunately he doesn't seem to do those kind of things. I tried using the chibi for the portal in a 2x6 format, but the left side of the MP overlaps with the right side. There are enough chibi characters to fill in the 3x5 format, but it would have to include less popular characters such as Visul, Monica or Yue Bairong. ::Do you have any idea why Cho has stopped updating his blog? If he has finished releasing all the chapters of volume 15, he should at least have an update about the release of the volume, right? Wasn't the latest chapter too unsatisfying to be the last chapter of the volume, it didn't really make me very curious. ::For categories, should the names be in singular or plural form? (I'm getting obsessed about this) ::FriedFigs (talk) 10:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Miscellaneous In reality both Ryuhwan and Edea Florence have colored images, Ryuhwan's colored splash and Edea's volume cover but I feel that they don't represent the character well. Also, I'm going to change the name of the French Volume Covers because it affects the search results when trying to find the proper french volume distributer. I've recently updated the Portal , although personally I prefer the original links. For the Story Arcs page, I avoided long arc names and tried to remove the word 'the' as much as possible, but it didn't convey enough meaning without it. I also got rid of the 'uploaded by' part of thumbnails. Could you please tell me some sites where I can find any reliable information about the series, excluding the author's blog, raw chapters and the tumblr site you linked me a while ago. FriedFigs (talk) 15:42, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Shouldn't the Witch Hunters page be renamed as "Witch Hunter Organization", I personally think it makes more sense. Tommorow is the author's birthday!, just to let you know. :FriedFigs (talk) 13:23, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::The thing is the witches page should also be called "witch", the name witches gives the idea of a group or organisation but in reality it's a race. Generally when naming a race, you use the singular form of the word, due to it being the most basic. ::Can you access Daewon's official site? I can't for some reason, probably because I don't live in an area where I can access it. ::FriedFigs (talk) 00:28, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::If you use google chrome on the official korean site, it'll give you the option of translating it. You could also paste 위치 헌터 (Witch Hunter) in the search bar if there is one. Can you also access the italian site? :::For the witch page, I'm pretty sure the fact that the page is supposed to be about the race implies a singular page name. The idea given off by the page name is more important is more important than the first form of the word used, just leave the first form plural. In other pages where the link is a reference to the race, it's always singular and how nice a name sounds depends on what you're used to. :::FriedFigs (talk) 12:59, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Sites The Naver website can be translated, you just have add a bit to the end. http://blog.naver.com/PostList.nhn?blogId=philowliz&categoryNo=0&from=postList for the previous blog and http://blog.naver.com/PostList.nhn?from=postList&blogId=witch_dw&categoryNo=0¤tPage=1 for the current one. By the way, the french site is http://www.ki-oon.com/mangas/tomes-488-witch-hunter.html and the english site is http://www.gomanga.com/manga/witchbuster.php. Nice find with the blog post, I never thought about looking at other sections. *Just found the japanese site and it can be translated by google chrome (beware, the publisher mainly publishes adult material), http://ktcom.jp/books/kt/kt004 for volume 4 and http://ktcom.jp/books/kt/kt003 for volume 3. If you scroll down on those pages, you'll find some new material such as author autographs. Considering that site would have authentic material, Elmar's name should now be changed to Elmer. *What happens when you open http://toondosi.nate.com/toon/witchhunter, I get redirected to an index page. The draft version of WH org is actually a lot smaller than the scanlated version and is less clear. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any colored images of WHs aside from some color splashs . The next best image (black and white) is the Chapter 22 cover. Does the lack of reply about the WHs and witches page mean I can rename it? Do you want to use a message wall instead of a talk page? *Also, you should post official info about WH in the News and Announcements board, the questions weren't asked on this site. FriedFigs (talk) 05:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :I'm finding the plagiarism controversy too repetitive, it's as if after a manga/manhwa does anything, they own the concept, theme or even design and it can't be done again. The discussion has happened too many times. :Unfortunately, it'll take me a while to finish the WHs page, got a lot to update. :FriedFigs (talk) 14:01, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Away Enjoy your break. FriedFigs (talk) 06:19, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:WH 118 Sorry for not replying sooner, internet problems. I'm pretty sure the characters are the S-Class WHs, glasses chick has swag. The small boy's face looks a bit like Alice. I think Varete is just a program in the wonderland. Should we continue the discussion in the forum? That way more people can participate in this discussion. I've gotten the Korean names for chapters from volume 1-11. 12-14 will be recorded soon. I've also recorded many Korean character names. FriedFigs (talk) 22:09, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :I've managed to get all the korean names by going here (you need to manually change the url to switch between volumes), volume 1-11 can be accessed here, volume 12-14 needs to be downloaded if you want their raws. I was thinking of adding them to the Chapters and Volumes page but that's going to take a while because I need to change the template format, so I'm just going to post it in my user page temporarily. I learned how to type in korean and when I used Google translate to double check if the korean chapter titles I typed was correct, I found some errors in the translated titles so should I change the names to what I think is correct? As the chapters are often released in halves, each half has a title and only one is recorded as the proper chapter title in a volume. Would you like me to record the other chapter title, I need to find the release date of the chapter either way and they appear on the same page. I found out what Chapter 60 is called, which is In the Name of the King, translated from 왕의 이름으로 that can be found here. :I think Varete is a program in Chapter 118 because I remember Ryuhwan talking to Alice about how he failed to complete his training with the current settings when he previously trained and that he did it by himself (probably with Fergus though). I think Varete is just part of the training program because he was recently defeated by her and it wouldn't be surprising if he used her as his training opponent. In the last scene of 118, the S-Class WHs are gathered at a meeting to plan the start of the witch hunt. :FriedFigs (talk) 23:58, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :You can find the french titles here, although some of the titles I find are a bit off. I'm going to add a chapter summary or two a day and it's going to take a while before I finish all of them. Do you have enough time to make major contributions? If not, I'll focus on adding more content instead of finding out minor details. :I didn't color your username because I didn't have your permission to do so. Shmander's username will always remain red because his user page was deleted. Are you sure you don't want another color for your username, I'm pretty sure any color except the default one represents you're an admin. :FriedFigs (talk) 10:06, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Possible expansions I did some digging and foung the official korean manhwa site. I'm going to stop updating chapter summaries after finishing volume 14 and focus on character pages. Is there anything else you'd like done? Currently with the wiki having so little content, I was thinking of relying on the forum to attract more people. Any thoughts? I changed the color of our usernames, I based your color on your signature. By having different colors, you can differentiate admins better (being unique doesn't hurt). I was browsing through the daewon blog when I came across this, which is an image that isn't in the volume form. The volume form replaced that image with this. Do you know anything about CJM coloring chapter covers? I spotted a couple partials on the daewon blog but they tend to be chapters from 3 years ago. FriedFigs (talk) 10:11, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Did you buy the english copy of the manhwa? :I just got a random idea, what if this wiki was called the Witch Hunter Network, got it from the thing Diana Basil manages. Feel free to shoot down the idea, just thought it was an interesting name. :I'm surprised you have access to internet at camp, I thought the whole point of it is you get disconnected from your usual world and to learn new skills or is that not how they do it in the states. Anyway, enjoy your time there :) :FriedFigs (talk) 11:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) FriedFigs' unavailability Sorry for not being on for a while, I wanted a break from the wiki. To be honest, recently I've been lacking the motivation to contribute as much as I did a while ago and I'm going to be much more busy from now on. Due to these reasons, I won't be contributing major edits on a regular basis, although I can do plenty of minor edits or take part in discussions. Surprisingly enough, there have been quite a lot of views while I was inactive. If there's something you want urgently done, message me and I'd probably be able to do it in a day or so, but please don't request too much. FriedFigs (talk) 08:20, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Coding Generally I have an idea of what I want to do and I search up how to on the Community Wiki as well as check out a couple other wikis to find out how they apply a particular code, but sometimes I get code straight from another wiki. If you compare the code from Community Wiki and other wikis, there's often a slight variation but its quite easy to understand the point of the difference and you learn something new. Is their something code related you want done? FriedFigs (talk) 10:13, September 5, 2013 (UTC) FF leaves I will be leaving this wiki by the end of this year. Next year I will be trying for my exams and I won't have enough time to work on the wikia and I'll be too tempted to study properly. I will continue to edit until the end of this year but as I'm leaving this wiki, I also won't be an admin anymore. Hopefully before that time comes, a person willing to contribute regularly and be an admin will appear. FriedFigs (talk) 04:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC)